


Art for 'I Wanna Live With You (Even When We're Ghosts)'

by khalexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexx/pseuds/khalexx
Summary: My art for the wonderful story I Wanna Live With You (Even When We're Ghosts) by runedgirl





	Art for 'I Wanna Live With You (Even When We're Ghosts)'

**Fic title:** I Wanna Live With You (Even When We’re Ghosts)

**Author name:[runedgirl](http://runedgirl.livejournal.com/)**

**Artist name:[alexxkah](http://alexxkah.livejournal.com/)**  (khalexx)

 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Summary:** The Winchesters learned a long time ago that it takes more than death to part them. But Dean didn’t count on two things when he decided to stick around – Sam harbors feelings that aren’t just brotherly for him, and Bobby was right about what eventually happens to ghosts. 

 **Warnings:** Character death (Dean is a ghost)

**Link to fic:[Here](http://runedgirl.livejournal.com/81914.html)**

**Link to art** [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11154180) | [on LJ](http://alexxkah.livejournal.com/560.html)

 

 

 **Artist's note:** Okay, so this is my first year participating in [spn_j2_bigbang](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/). I've been around for a while and I thought it's about time I tried something too. And I'm seriously excited about this! Many, many thanks to my awesome collaborator [runedgirl](http://runedgirl.livejournal.com/). Not only was she incredibly fun to work with, but I love her story to pieces :) I'm so glad I had a chance to work with her. Hope we get to do this again sometime.  
  
And big thanks to [wendy](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) as well for holding this awesome challenge. Seriously, you do a great work!  
  
  
**And here comes the art:**  
**Tools used:** A black pen, mostly.  
Please, be aware that the art might contains spoilers for the fic, so proceed carefully :))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

_"I’m serious," Nellie says, "This is your only chance. Come with me now or you’ll be stuck here forever, in between life and death." "_

_A ghost. Yeah, I know."_

_Nellie is shaking her head. "You know? You don’t know shit. Last chance, Dean Winchester. Now or never. You don’t come now, you’re barred from Heaven. Understand?"_

_Dean looks at her, sees the urgency in her eyes._

_"_ _Ohgod Dean, Dean," Sam says, rocking his brother’s lifeless body as he cries. "_

_No," Dean says, and the reaper vanishes._

 

 

 

_~~~_

 

__

 

_“I’m here,” Dean whispers against Sam’s ear, and Sam shudders, full body shiver wracking him. “I’m not gonna leave you, Sam.”_

 

 

 

_That breaks something open in Sam. He unwraps his arms from around Dean’s back and grabs his face in both hands. Sam’s eyes are wild, frenzied. Dean hardly recognizes his brother. And then Sam dives in and kisses him, hard. Dean opens his mouth to gasp and Sam just kisses harder, so hard Dean’s sure he’d be bruised if he was alive and bruisable._

 

_Finally Sam lets him go, planting a few softer kisses on Dean’s jaw and the side of his neck._

 

_“I just – god Dean, I just, I love you, okay? I should have told you. So many times, I should’ve told you.”_

 

 

 

_~~~_

 

**Story divider:**

 

And now, if you haven't read the story yet, [go ahead](http://runedgirl.livejournal.com/81914.html)!


End file.
